RWBY: Final Desination
by TheUnnoticedWriter
Summary: Picking up right after Volume 2, the group thinks that their hardships are over and can finally relax after Roman is arrested. But what happens when Jaune has a vision about a terrible accident and manages to get them out in time? Death isn't very happy and neither will RWBY or JNPR. Who will survive? Who will die? Mainly Arkos with mentions of Sloth. Rated M just in case.
1. Premonition

**Hello! Welcome to my story! I don't own RWBY, that would be the Rooster Teeth guys that do. I also don't own Final Destination, I just love the plot around it, so I thought to join the two in this story. This is my first real written work (I'm more of a STEM guy :/ ) so any helpful criticism would be appreciated, any way, let's get on with the story!**

It was a few weeks after the outbreak in Vale, and team RWBY, as well as their sister team JNPR, are finally relaxing after Roman was finally captured and arrested. Team RWBY had shared all their adventures and conflicts with the trusted friends after the Outbreak was contained, explaining to them how it all happened.

It was a nice and sunny day in Vale, to which the students of Beacon had the privilege to experience it…. as a view out the window from their classrooms. Teams RWBY and JNPR were grumbling about it the whole morning at breakfast about missing out on such a beautiful day. They were on their way to Professor Port's class talking about what they would have done instead of class, until a certain leader was starting to fall behind, looking a bit uneasy.

"Hey, are you alright?" his partner asked with concern in her eyes. The blonde leader looked up and peered into champion's eyes, sensing the worry and smiled warmly at concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just I have this uneasy feeling…. I don't know the cause of it though," Jaune replies, trying to aleve Pyrrha's apprehensiveness. The other blonde of the group perks up at this, turning around to take another opportunity to take a shot at the poor boy.

"Are we going to see a return of the famous Vomit-Boy? Should I go get my poncho in case I'm in the splash zone? Don't need you puking on my shoes again," Yang asked. Jaune grimaced internally at his infamous nickname.

"No Yang, I just feel as if something is a little... off.. today," Jaune tried to shake off the discomfort the name gives him, as well as the discomfort he was already feeling. It wasn't an upchuck type of feeling, but rather a feeling as though something sinister is working today in the shadows, as if something is about to lash out and surprise them at any given moment…

"It could always be because it's Monday?" Ruby appeared next to her fellow leader, giving him a possible reassurance of his inner turmoil. Jaune jumped slightly at Ruby's speed, her sudden appearance pulling him out of his thoughts and back into reality.

"Well if you need anything, you know I am willing to help," Pyrrha said reassuringly, placing a hand on his shoulder gently. Jaune flashed her his signature goofy smile in response.

"Thanks Pyrrha, you are honestly too good of a friend to me," Jaune replied, intending to make her feel happy. Unbenounced to him however, this sent a very small pain through her heart. It was no secret she fell for the resident goofball, well, except to the oblivious boy in question. She couldn't help herself falling for a boy that gave her a chance to be herself for once, her first true friend who saw her as an equal and not on some pedestal, a chance to be a normal teen (With normal knees as Ruby would put it), and to build an actual friendship other than one of just admiration. With this in mind, she manages to plaster her normal and cheery smile upon her lips, despite the sadness coursing through her.

They continue to Port's classroom, and took their regular seats, awaiting for the bell to ring, as well as for the instructor's lead. The bell finally rang as a few straggling students rolled in. Port looked among the class and began the long and boring day with a signature story of his youth where he prevailed some amazing feat. As the class drew on, the uneasiness Jaune felt grew stronger in his chest. He didn't understand what made him feel this way about today in particular. He didn't even feel this bad after he received that weird call from Ruby the day before the Vale breach! But still, the uneasiness grew. He seeped into his own thoughts as Port's story turned into background noise to him. Was something going to happen today? Torchwick was captured, and the White Fang is pretty much disbanded according to Blake. And to top it off, the Grimm activity around Vale had been low, so there was no need to worry about that. Before Jaune knew it, the bell rang, signifying the end of the class period. Port was about to reach the climax of his "incredible" story when the bell sounded, making the veteran puff in annoyance.

"Alright class, I guess that will be all for today, remember everything I have told you today, and stay vigilant!" Port decreed, raising his arm in almost triumph. Jaune was still deep in thought when the bell rang, so he made no move to get up and leave the classroom as the other students were. He only snapped out of his trance when a hand was placed on his shoulder, shaking him lightly. He once again was brought back into the real world, it was then he noticed he was being disturbed and his name was being called. Recognizing the soft voice, he turned his head to his partner, who gave him another look of concern, however this time, much more serious than before class.

"Jaune, are you sure you're alright? You spaced out the entire class period, and looked like you were about to rip a hole into your jeans by the way you were gripping them..." Pyrrha notified, nodding to his hands. Jaune peered down to notice the death grip he had on his thighs, so much his knuckles were turning white. He released his grip and shook his head lightly.

"I'm sorry Pyr. Again, I just have this uneasy feeling that something is going to happen, like something terrible.. I can't shake the feeling and I'm just thinking about what it could mean," he explained with a bit of hesitation, fearing what his partner might say. She looked at him, her expression shifting from a serious one to a more relaxed and worried one. She stepped closer and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Jaune, you don't need to be anxious about a thing, Torchwick is captured and the White Fang are dealt with. Besides, if anything does go wrong, you know you will always have me by your side.. a-along with the rest of your team of course!" Pyrrha was quick to add the last part in, blushing very lightly. With Pyrrha's words in mind, all he could do was smile and nod.

"Yeah you're right. I'm lucky to have you guys with me, now come on we can't be late for Combat Class!" He exclaimed, grabbing Pyrrha's wrist and rushing her out of the classroom, and toward the Arena. Port had watched them leave, smirking under his glorious mustache.

"Ah young love.. reminds me of the time when.." Port then continued to talk to no one in particular as he recounted once again a tale of his youth. Combat class had gone as normal as it could. Jaune, even with Pyrrha's words back at Port's class, couldn't shake the ominous feeling of being watched. Combat class finally ended, with Goodwitch managing to get every student to participate in a duel, making most of the class having a depleted amount of Aura.

"At least we get to have lunch after this to attempt to restore our Aura.. is it just me or did Goodwitch seem to have extra hate toward us today?" Yang chimed, rubbing her arms to attempt to rub out the soreness she could already feel. The rest of the group sighed and nod with her statement. They made their way to the lunchroom, and Jaune's uneasiness had grown into a light headache, to which only got worse the closer they got to the cafeteria. They sat down, and grabbed the food being served today.

"This spaghetti doesn't even look like real food…" Blake chimed in, pushing it away from her lightly, pulling out a book from her bag. Yang had a gleam in her eye, to which everyone had grown to fear with their lives.. The sign that Yang was about to make a terrible pun that only she will appreciate.

"Yeah Blake, I agree, you could say that this food is a real im-pasta!" Yang exclaimed, spreading her arms out and expecting her friends to die of laughter. She was only met with their usual reactions to her terrible wordplay.

"Yang… stop…." Ruby groaned as her head hit the table. Blake stayed hidden behind her mysterious book, Weiss look annoyed to no end, and JNPR looked halfway between disgusted and supportive.

"I don't know how you can come up with such terrible jokes on the fly like that," Weiss said with a scowl.

"Come on, give me some credit, it was one of my best if I do say so myself," Yang gloated. After a few minutes of sitting and eating, Nora chirped up, realizing they never told RWBY about how their Deputy shadow mission went the previous week. As RWBY listened intently, Nora (With the help of Ren's corrections) told them about how they went to the village to shadow the sheriff. Then how the sheriff got a call about something weird in the Emerald Forest, and he sent them to go check it out. The team went into the Emerald Forest to only find out some Terminal was causing problems, which eventually led to them tracking down some guy named Dr. Merlot on a deserted island.

"And then.. We defeated the mutated Deathstalker and escaped the compound before it exploded!" Nora finished as she jumped up spreading her arms to improve the amazement. They all turned their heads to Ren to confirm her information, to which he nodded, much to their surprise.

"Wow, was there something in the water at that Village? That all sounds too.. Insane! Mutated Grimm? Evil Doctors? That can't be true," Weiss folded her arms, refusing to believe the Valkyrie's tale. Suddenly, there was a yelp next to them. They all turned toward the noise to witness the everyday torment of the one bunny faunus.

They all sighed and turned back to what they were doing like usual, until after a few seconds, Jaune stood up and walked over to Cardin.

"Hey Cardin, remember that time when I told you to not mess with any of my friends? Velvet happens to be one of them, soooo… Back off." Jaune said with a little bit more ferocity in his voice than usual. Cardin just scowled and eventually let the faunus' ears go and walked off, muttering something under his breath.

"T-thank you Jaune," Velvet smiled, and kissed his cheek. Jaune looked at her with kind eyes, going back to his goofy self. The girls, Yang in particular, whistled and catcalled Jaune as he received his esteemed "Reward" for saving the damsel in distress. Well, the girls aside from Pyrrha of course, who only fumed internally at the gesture.

"No problem Velvet, take care okay?" he said as he head back to his table. As he sat down, his friends looked at him with such pride.

"I'm so proud that you finally stood up to that jerk," Pyrrha said, as she put her arm around her partner possessively, eyeing Velvet a little, to which he only took as a friendly gesture. Yang gave Pyrrha a knowing look that Jaune missed, and to which Pyrrha turned away to hide her blush from the boy in question.

"Wow Lady Killer, looks like you're a true Knight in shining arm-" Yang's teasing was cut off with a light shake of the room they were currently residing.

"...What was that?" Blake asked, finally looking up from her book. The room shook even more as panic spread throughout the cafeteria. Everyone dove under the tables as earthquake protocol calls for.

"It's just an earthquake, should pass any minute!" Ren shouted over the panic, being level headed as usual. However, this earthquake in particular wasn't stopping anytime soon, and only increased in severity. The building itself was starting to become loose and fragile, making the infrastructure cave any minute. A piece of roof finally gave away and fell, right as Nora peeked her head out to see if everyone was okay. Since her aura was depleted, there was no hope for a shield or healing from the impact. Her head was crushed as the ceiling toppled on top of her, with a puddle of blood shortly following. They all screamed at the sight of their friend in a bloody heap of concrete. Ren looked devastated as his childhood friend and secret crush died so gruesomely in front of him. The building was then starting to collapse ontop of them.

They all got up and tried to run out, realizing the tables would not be enough to withstand the impact of the concrete. Weiss tripped and got trampled by the weight of the students running over her. Ren finally came to his senses and he got up, but got pushed over by the retreating students, resulting in the back of his head hitting a sharp corner of a table nearby, severing his skull from his spinal cord. Some of the collapsing ceiling fell in the kitchen, causing some of the gas tanks to leak into the room. Blake decided to use some linked sausages to get her out from the high ground. She picked up a link and swung up into the rafters, but the link broke from tension, which made her fall into the kitchen, hitting the stove and creating a spark, causing a big fire, which engulfed her.

Yang made it outside, but turned around to try to find Ruby among the massive amount of students retreating. The fire had spread across most of the cafeteria, especially in a corner where Ruby had her cape stuck on a bit of table. She frantically tried to pull it out as the fire enveloped her, burning her alive. The fire caused an explosion to happen, sending shrapnel everywhere. Pyrrha pulled Jaune to the floor and created a magnetic field around them so no metal would impale them. The shrapnel was sent everywhere, especially to an unsuspecting Yang, who stood there as a large, sharp, and flat piece of metal flew toward her neck, decapitating her. Jaune and Pyrrha looked up mortified, and saw the rest of the building was about to cave. Jaune scrambled to his feet, but Pyrrha wasn't so lucky as part of the ceiling fell onto her lower half, too heavy for Jaune to lift off of her. With tears in her eyes, she could see Jaune wasn't going to leave without her, so she used the last of her strength to use her semblance to push any metal Jaune had on him, which happened to be a necklace he got from his family, some change, some metal laced throughout his uniform, and his scroll. It was enough to push Jaune out of the building as the rest of the building collapsed, swallowing the Invincible Girl. Jaune flew out and landed in a way where his leg snapped. Jaune cried in pain for both his leg and the death of all his friends he had just witnessed. Jaune, still on the floor, looked up as a tree he was laying next to was slowly falling in his direction. He tried crawling away, but the heavy tree was just about to make contact when the world went black.

 **Hello again! So if anyone knows anything about Final Destination, you would be able to guess that yes, the resident goofball is the visionary! But how can he convince the others? Who will survive? Stay tuned to the next Chapter to find out!**


	2. Rude Awakening

"Jaune, are you sure you're alright? You spaced out the entire class period," Pyrrha said, shaking his arm lightly. Jaune's eyes were wide as dinner plates and he had a thin layer of sweat across his skin, breathing a little heavy as he was brought back into reality. What the hell did he just witness? Was it some sort of dream? No..That felt way too real to be a dream.. He could feel the heat of the fire, and the pain from his broken leg. Was it… perhaps a Vision maybe? But what would this entail?

"Y-yes Pyrrha, I am fine," he said, avoiding the conversation and walking to Combat class before Pyrrha could go any further with her questioning. They arrived at the Arena and everything there seemed to play out exactly the way it had happened before hand in Jaune's mind, aside from the questions Pyrrha was trying to ask her partner the whole class period about his behavior. She had never seen him act this way, and it was.. unsettling to say the least. The bell rang and the group made their way to the cafeteria.

"At least we get to have lunch after this to attempt to restore our Aura.. is it just me or did Goodwitch seem to have extra hate toward us today?" Yang chimed, rubbing her arms to attempt to rub the soreness she could already feel. The rest of the group sighed and nod with her statement. They made their way to the cafeteria and Jaune was practically sweating bullets at this point, lost to his own thoughts, which were only clouded because of the headache he was receiving, adding to his growing caution. They sat down, and grabbed the food being served today.

"This spaghetti doesn't even look like real food…" Blake chimed in, pushing it away from her lightly, pulling out a book from her bag. This couldn't be, could it? Everything was happening the way it had happened in his head. Was he getting a do over? Why was he gifted with the ability of time travel? Could it be his semblance?

"Yeah Blake, I agree, you could say that this food is a real-!" Yang was then cut off by Jaune of all people, who looked more worried than trying to give a clever punchline, like how Yang usually looked.

"Im-pasta?" Jaune asked, a bit of shakiness in his voice. Yang looked at him wide eyed, as did the rest of the group. Puns were usually Yang's territory, and no one dared enter that realm if they knew what was good for them. This behavior of Jaune's was all new to them.

"Hey I was gonna say that! And puns are my thing Vomit-Boy, unless you wanna share that interest with me.. I don't really mind, just hope that's not the only thing we will be sharing," Yang stated with a seductive tone in her voice, ending her sentence with a wink.

"Yang! Stop that's so embarrassing!" Ruby groaned as her head hit the table. Blake stayed hidden behind her mysterious book, Weiss look annoyed to no end, and NPR looked amused at their leaders torment, but Pyrrha made sure to give Yang a glance that told her not to take the teasing too far, to which Yang nodded back in a silent understanding.

"I don't know how you can come up with such terrible jokes on the fly like that," Weiss said with a scowl, directing it to both Yang and Jaune.

"Come on, give me some credit, it would have been the best if someone didn't steal it," Yang gloated. After a few minutes of sitting and eating, Nora chirped up, realizing they never told RWBY about how their Deputy shadow mission went the previous week. As RWBY listened intently, Nora (With the help of Ren's corrections) told them about how they went into the Emerald Forest to check out some Terminal causing problems, which eventually led to them tracking down some guy named Dr. Merlot on a deserted island. Jaune wasn't listening this time. Does this mean everyone was going to die? What should he do, what can he do? Was it fate they die? There's no way he could accept the ones he loved to die in such a gruesome way.. He managed to change a few things already, so what says he couldn't protect them? Protect everyone in the cafeteria in fact?

"And then.. We defeated the mutated Deathstalker and escaped the compound before it exploded!" Nora finished as she jumped up spreading her arms to improve the amazement. They all turned their heads to Ren to confirm her information, to which he nodded, much to their surprise.

"Wow, was there-" Weiss was beginning to say when Jaune cut her off, twice now he interrupted someone.

"No Weiss, there was nothing in the water at the Village. Yes there was an evil Doctor and Mutated Grimm. And I know you have your doubts," Jaune stated in a serious tone, which sort of disturbed the others to see him in such a way.

"How did.. You managed to answer the questions I was about to ask.. What game are you playing at Arc?" Weiss said, a bit annoyed if all of this was some prank. Jaune was about to say something when the welp of a certain Bunny faunus caught their attention. Jaune was practically hyperventilating at this point, which drew worry out of the redhead to the left of him.

"Jaune are you alright? I thought you told me you were fine in Combat Class.." Pyrrha said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Jaune looked at her with a combination of horror and worry.

"Guys, we need to leave," Jaune said flatly, with concern and seemed to be almost tears in his eyes. They all looked at him like he had a second head.

"What do you mean Jaune?" Ruby asked him, trying to see where her fellow leader was getting at.

"The building is going to collapse, there will be an explosion we are all going to die!" He said, with horror and concern for his fellow student body filling his voice.

"Ok, take it easy Jaune, what are you talking about," Ren said trying to get sense from him, being stoic as usual.

"There will be an earthquake, then the building will collapse we all need to leave now!" Jaune said once again, trying to coax them to follow him outside.

"But Jaune, we have aura, if there was a disaster like that, we should be just fine," Weiss chimed in with her know it all attitude. This caused Jaune to freak out even more.

"No, no our Aura is depleted because of Combat class, we all die! We need to leave!" Jaune yells to the whole cafeteria, causing everyone to look at each other in confusion. This time, Cardin was annoyed with his antics and decided to step in.

"Ok Jauney boy, you think you are so funny don't you?" Cardin let out, letting go of Velvet's ears and walking over to the group.

"Look, Cardin, I am not joking around and don't need your shit today. As a fellow Huntsman, we need to worry about everyone's well being and-," Jaune said once again, putting a hand on Cardin's shoulder, only to be cut off by the brute.

"That's enough Arc, just cause you managed to kill an ursa last semester, and are on one of the more impressive first year teams doesn't mean you're all hot, you know that?" Cardin said threateningly to Jaune, pushing his hand away. He then grabbed Jaune by the collar of his shirt, Jaune retaliated by kicking him away, and yelling at everyone to leave once again, turning his back to Cardin. Cardin then jumped on Jaune's back, knocking him down. Teams RWBY and NPR were about to stand when something caught their attention, or in fact, someone. Jaune and Cardin were about to engage in a full on fight when they were stopped suddenly, neither could move.

"Children please, no fighting outside my classroom, now you both must come with me this instant so we can discuss why you two were causing such a commotion in here," Miss Goodwitch stated, rather coldly. They were lead away, with her glyphs acting as restraints, Jaune was still yelling to them to leave.

"Please listen! You must leave the Cafeteria NOW" Jaune raised his voice as he was forcibly removed from the cafeteria.

Pyrrha instantly jumps up and runs out the door to check on her partner. Ren looked at Nora, who shrugged, and followed Pyrrha's suit to go check on their leader. Team RWBY just looked at each other confused.

"I say we go check on him too.. He is still our friend," Ruby states in a worried manner, the other three nod and get up, following Ren and Nora outside. When they reached the outside courtyard, they see Glynda questioning the boys about the antics that transpired inside the cafeteria.

"Please listen to me, you have to get those student out of there!" He said. He turned his head and sighed happily, at least seeing his friends had joined him and were safe from the horrors they were about to witness.

"Ok look, I saw it, I had like some vision and saw all of this happening, I saw the reactions to Yang's terrible pun," Jaune stated, turning his head back to the enchantress.

"Hey! You were the one that made it! Not me this time," Yang cut him off. However, he continued anyway.

"Then Nora told us about our mission last week shadowing the sheriff of the Village," Jaune said trying to continue it.

"Yeah I did. What is this all about Jauney..?" Nora asked worried, but he ignored the question.

"And then came Velvet's torment from Cardin, and finally there was an earthquake that made the whole building collapse, killing almost everyone inside.." he finally finished. As Miss Goodwitch was about to scold Cardin, Weiss cut in.

"Ok, our reaction to Yang's puns are pretty consistent, and are pretty easy to guess whenever she has that stupid smirk. Nora always tells us stories during lunch, how accurate they are we can never tell, and quite frankly, Velvet gets tormented by the brute way more times than students are enrolled to Beacon, so I am sorry if I am having a hard time believing your story Jaune," Weiss said coldly, and then added, "I will admit however, it was sort of creepy how you guessed my questions about your mission, but that's beside the point!". As Jaune was about to reply, Weiss continued.

"And I really don't appreciate your facade, I believe that this little stunt of yours was a complete waste of time! Now if you excuse me, I'm going back to enjoy my lunch," she said while walking back to the cafeteria.

"No Weiss stay away from the Cafeteria!" Jaune yelled, which made her stop and look back annoyed, and made Winchester chuckle.

"God you're so pathetic Arc. 'It's gonna blow up! It's gonna blow up!' Give me a fucking break!" Cardin said, as he wailed his arms around mimicking Jaune. Jaune then tackled him the ground again, only to be separated by Goodwitch.

"That's enough gentlemen! You are Huntsman-in-training, and I expect you two to start-" Goodwitch was only cut off when the ground shook lightly.

"..acting like it…" She could only mutter out, looking a bit wide eyed. Everyone turned to Jaune with curiosity.

"No way..." Blake says quietly, her amber eyes widening. They look toward the sound of screaming as they saw the cafeteria start to collapse. They all stared in horror at the sight, even Glynda. Miss Goodwitch snapped out of it when the explosion rang. She ran over and tried to use her magic to fix the building, and it would have worked, if not for the debris from the explosion knocking Glynda out.

"How… How did you do that Jauney? Can you predict the future? Is it your semble-" Nora said jumping in front of the group, looking at her leader with tears in her eyes, but also some sense of pride in her leader. She was cut off by Ren's rare, panicked voice.

"Nora look out!" Ren yelled, trying to reach for her. She quickly spun around only to be met with a piece a shrapnel meeting her face. The same shrapnel that should've killed Yang in Jaune's vision. Her body dropped in front of them, everyone looked at her body with horror, but none of them matched the expression of the one, Lie Ren, who almost puked. He walked over slowly, kneeling down and held Nora's lifeless body. An angry Weiss walked over to Jaune, who was now on his knees at the sight of his vision becoming a reality. She grabbed his collar, pulling him to be face to face with her.

"Jaune Arc! Are you responsible for this!?" Weiss screamed at him, pointing to the now nonexistent building. All he could do was just stare blankly as his eyes were blurred due to the amount of tears escaping.

"Damn Arc.. You really are a freak!" Cardin stated as he runs away from the group. The rest stare daggers into his back as Pyrrha pulls Jaune away from Weiss, embracing him in a hug, sobbing herself. They continued to stare at the building, aside from Ren, each of them considering themselves lucky to survive.

 **And that concludes Chapter 2 of this story. Nora was in fact the first casualty before the whole Death stalking even starts! Let me know what you think, as constructive criticism is appreciated, and I'll see you in the next Chapter, see ya!**


	3. Aftermath

It was a few days later, and everyone was still shaken up about the whole surviving a disaster thing (yes that pun was intended thank you very much), especially the one Jaune Arc. Rumor spread around the whole school about how Jaune had predicted the event and saved some people from the incident. Most would call him a hero, but some say he had something to do with the disaster itself, and others go as far as calling him a freak. But things considered, Jaune most certainly does not feel like a hero. He just stood there and watched his teammate die in front of him. A teammate he swore to protect upon taking on the role of leader. In his eyes, he had failed. These sort of thoughts floated around in his mind as the elevator dinged, signaling he reached his desired floor.

He stepped out into Ozpin's office, anxiety filling his lungs as he slowly walked to the Headmaster's desk, to where the man in question was sitting there, sipping his coffee and watching something on his scroll. His eyes wandered up upon sensing Jaune's presence, smiling at him and nodding to the chair in front of his desk.

"Ah Mr. Arc. Thank you for joining me. You're a rather smart individual so I'm sure you already know where this.. discussion of ours is headed. So why not just cut to the chase and skip all the small talk, shall we?" Ozpin said, stoic, yet his words carried a certain dread to them. He initially wanted to talk to Jaune the day it happened, but upon learning of Ms. Valkyrie's tragic passing, he allowed a few days to mourn. Jaune simply nodded, understanding where Ozpin was coming from. He didn't want to speak of the event that transpired a few days ago, but he understood that as Headmaster, he needed the details, and who better to get them from than the kid who claimed to 'see' all of it. Jaune leaned back in his chair a bit, adjusting his posture.

"Good, now your friends claimed you said that you saw this event coming before it happened, is this true?" Ozpin asked, looking over his notes and looking up at Jaune for confirmation. Jaune nodded to his response, seeming to not want to vocalize much.

"Now what exactly did you see Mr. Arc?" Ozpin asked, leaning forward on his desk and resting his chin on his fist. Jaune shifted a bit uncomfortably before speaking.

"Well.. it had started with a slight shake of the room.. Everyone dove underneath the tables, then Nora stuck her head out and got crushed by falling debris. Weiss got trampled over, then Ren was essentially decapitated. Blake tried swinging away but failed, starting a fire, which burned her, Ruby, and a several more students. The kitchen exploded, engulfing more people, and causing Yang to be decapitated by debris. Pyrrha and many others were crushed by the collapsing roof. I fell, breaking my leg before a tree fell on top of me, essentially breaking every bone in my body.. But when the tree landed, I simply woke up in Port's class," Jaune slowly recounts his vision in detail to Ozpin, to which he simply nodded after he was finished.

"That's quite a vision Jaune, a very gruesome vision, and people of my knowledge would call that a premonition. There have been many cases about people having some sort of dream and escaped peril, some of them it being their semblance. But, others.. Well I won't bore you with those details," Ozpin calmly says, taking another sip from his mug.

"So what made you leave the cafeteria if even you believed what you saw could've been a coincidence?" Ozpin asks calmly. Jaune looked at him strangely.

"Even if it was just a coincidence Headmaster, I would've still gotten my friends out because I didn't want to chance them being hurt or.. killed… I felt it was my duty to get them out of there as a Huntsman," Jaune stated, the most confident he has been the entire meeting. Ozpin smirked and sipped at his coffee.

"That is all I wished to know Mr. Arc. I heard of your team's loss.. I'm truly sorry. Your team as well as RWBY may take a break from classes to mourn, understanding they were close to Miss Valkyrie as well. And Mr. Arc.. I understand how you may be feeling, and her passing was not your fault, you did your best. You are dismissed," Ozpin says, showing slight sorrow and remorse in his words. Jaune nodded, standing up and turning to leave. He uttered a small thanks and left, tending back to his team in their time of loss. Ozpin watched with concern as he left. Once Jaune was in the elevator, he called up someone on his scroll.

"Hello old friend, we need to talk…" Ozpin said to his screen, with a serious look.

Jaune made his way back to his dorm after swinging by the cafeteria to get some food for him and his team. Pyrrha and Ren had stayed in the dorm the past few days, refusing to leave their room for any reason. Jaune had only left occasionally to get them food, seeing he needed to be their leader and strong for them in their time of vulnerability.

He opened the door to reveal what he had left that morning, Pyrrha sniffling in her bed while Ren was sitting in his bed, cuddling with Magnhild in his lap. Jaune sighed and made his presence known.

"Hey guys, I got some food for you, time to get up," He said in a soft and caring voice. Pyrrha slowly rose while muttering a thank you. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, her hair was disheveled from lying in bed, and she hasn't changed from her pjs, to which she doesn't intend to do for a while. Ren had stopped crying a few hours after the incident, but rather now owns the thousand yard stare at most times, bags under his eyes, staring at nothing in particular.

They had eaten their food in a slow matter and continued back to their wallowing. Then, there was a knock at the door, to which Jaune volunteered to answer. He was met with the Ice Queen herself standing in the hallway with her arms behind her back.

"Hey Jaune..I just wanted to come by and see how you guys were holding up? A-and I wanted to personally apologise for how I was acting toward you..that day… I was out of line and directing annoyance and anger to you when there was no merit, so I'm sorry," Weiss finally lets out, as if she was holding that inside her for a while. Jaune replies with a soft smile and a wave as if to brush it off.

"It's alright.. I wouldn't have believed me either if I was in your shoes. So consider it water under the bridge. And as for my team.. We could be doing better." He says as he looks inside to his fellow teammates with a broken heart. Weiss nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, Ruby isn't holding up well either, it's like she has completely shut down since the accident…" Weiss says holding her head down in regret. Jaune places a hand softly on her shoulder for encouragement.

"You're her partner and friend, I'm sure you'll find a way to cheer her back up," he said, trying to appease her worries. She smiles back in gratitude. She then waves off, about to leave, until she remembered something.

"Oh, Jaune I almost forgot, they announced they were going to have a memorial ceremony for the students lost.. It's tomorrow, as I'm sure you guys would want to go for.. Her," Weiss said, avoiding using Nora's name as if it were a plague. Jaune nodded thankfully.

"Thanks, I'll let them know," Jaune said with a warm smile. With that, Weiss departed and Jaune closed the door gently as to not disturb the others. Pyrrha looked at him with curious eyes.

"Jaune.. What was that about?" She asks, sitting up slightly and looking at him as if she was a child awakened from her slumber. He smiled and walked over and sat on the edge of her bed, telling her about the ceremony. She looked at him and sighed, saying it would be nice to finally leave the room. As Jaune was about to stand, Pyrrha placed a hand on top of his. He looked at her hand and then back at her, to which he was met with pleading eyes.

"Jaune.. Could you… please hold me?" Pyrrha said with a sort of emptiness in her eyes. Jaune concluded it might help her finally get some sleep, since none of them had a good night's sleep since the incident. Jaune climbed in bed with her slowly, wrapping his arms around her warmly. She finally felt safe in his arms, and minutes later, dozed off to sleep. Jaune looked over at Ren who has finally fallen to sleep as well, still cuddling Magnhild as if it were a stuffed bear. He simply sighed and closed his eyes. Tomorrow was going to be a long day for them.

 **And that concludes the third chapter. Sorry for it being generally shorter than the other two, but I needed a filler chapter before we go for the death. You know, 'Calm before the Storm' type thing? Well anyway, let me know what you think, any help would be appreciated, and with that, I'll see you in the next Chapter. Later!**


	4. Have a 'Weiss' Day!

Jaune woke up to a weight weighing down his arm. He looked down to see Pyrrha clinging to it, no indication that she would be letting go anytime soon. He blushed lightly, almost forgetting that he had agreed to cuddle with her to allow her mind to feel at ease. He looked around to see it was about 4 in the morning. He simply sighed, knowing he wasn't going to be gifted with slumber anytime soon. He slowly and gently snuck out of Pyrrha's grasp, standing up, which caused the poor girl to whimper in her sleep. Jaune frowned, then went over to his bed, grabbing a pillow and placing it next to her. She grabbed it, and seemed to be satisfied as her sleeping form calmed down a bit.

He looked over at his male counterpart to see him still soundly asleep. Smiling, he exited the room to go to the library. He felt he needed a quiet place away from the room to think, and what better place than the library. He wandered the halls for what seemed like forever before he finally found the desired room. He entered slowly, looking around to see if anyone else inhabited the space. He was met with amber eyes widening in his general direction, looking at him with surprise.

"Oh, Jaune? Hi, um I didn't expect to see you here.." Blake said softly, closing her book and gently placing it in her lap. Jaune smiled, waved, and walked over slowly in a calmed manner.

"Yeah well.. wanted a quiet place to think, and even though Pyrrha and Ren were asleep.. I just didn't feel comfortable in there. They have taken the last few days pretty hard.." Jaune says, looking down a bit and sitting down next to the cat faunus. She frowned a bit, but then smiled softly, patting his back.

"How about you? Normally I'm not one to do the comforting.. usually that's Ruby and Pyrrha's department, but I can sense you need it right now more than ever. So tell me Jaune, what's troubling you?" she said softly, turning slightly toward him and looking him in the eyes. He smiled softly, nodding to her and turning away, changing to a serious and sad expression.

"Thank you Blake.. I just.. Everyone has been calling me a hero ever since the accident, and I definitely don't feel like any hero.. many people still died.. I only saved the ones that were close to me, the ones I loved.. makes me pretty selfish.. doesn't it?" He asks, going from staring at the door to looking at her, with tears starting to form in his eyes. Blake looked at him shocked, not expecting him to open up like that. She simply pat his back again, and awkwardly at that considering she was not exactly well versed in the 'comforting' area.

"Jaune, you still managed to save a few good souls. You tried your best to warn everyone in the cafeteria, it isn't your fault they didn't listen. In fact.. thinking about it now..I never even thanked you that day, I would've died if it weren't for you," Blake says, slowly wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"You saved my life.. I-I owe you my life. So in my eyes, you are a hero Jaune, and I'm sure everyone else would say the exact same. You can't save everyone you know.." She states, letting go of the hug, smiling, a tear dropping from her right eye. Jaune wiped it away, forming a small smile on his lips.

"Thank you Blake, I really needed that.." Jaune says softly. Glancing down at the book that rested in her lap, Jaune's eyes widen and a smirk forms on his face, recognizing the title.

"So.. watcha reading there?" Jaune asks with a hint of tease in his voice. He knew it was well known for it's.. incredible details and.. eccentric plot. Blake blushed furiously, pulling the book close to her chest.

"N-nothing!" She somewhat shouts, embarrassed. Jaune simply laughs, almost falling out of the chair. Maybe this was all he needed, a good laugh..

It was almost time for the Ceremony to begin. Teams RWBY and JPR were seated on the right side toward the front, everyone dressed in black for the occasion. Ozpin walked slowly towards the microphone stand, the sound of his cane hitting floor echoed through the stereo as the mic picked up the clicking noise it made. Everyone paid close attention to the Headmaster as he made his announcement.

"I'll.. keep this brief. We are gathered here today to honor the memories of the fallen students that have tragically passed on that fateful day. I am personally forlorn because of the loss of some exceptional students, but also the loss of good and innocent souls who didn't have a chance to fully live. I do believe they passed too soon, but I know they are in a better place. While I do believe mourning the loss of friends, family, and fellow students is appropriate, let me warn about losing touch of what you are here to accomplish. You see, those who have moved on into the next life would not want you to shut down simply due to their unforeseen departure, but rather to take this event into heart and make you more determined, make you stronger, both as a team and individually. So mourn the dead, but don't pity them, simply honor their memories by bettering yourselves. With that in mind, Miss Goodwitch will now read off the names of the people lost in the incident," He finishes, stepping away from the mic. Glynda walks up, holding a Scroll in her hands.

"Thank you Headmaster, here is a list of people lost to this occurrence. Ahem, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark of Team CRDL.." She then continued to list of people and their respective team. Eventually, she got to the name RWBY and JPR were dreading to hear.

"Nora Valkyrie of Team JNPR.." Glynda said, seeing the team in question. Ren clenched his fist so tight they almost started to bleed. Pyrrha held onto Jaune's arm tightly, feeling tears start to well up in her eyes. Jaune could feel them too, but held it in, feeling as though he needed to be strong for his team. He put his hand on Ren's shoulder, trying to silently tell him that he was there for support. The ceremony ended after all the names were called.

"And that concludes the ceremony, thank you all for coming.. you are all now dismissed," Glynda said, with a mournful tone to her voice. Her voice was also wavering, as if she was on the brink of breaking down herself. She quickly walked away from the stage to compose herself. RWBY and JPR were walking together toward their dorm, conversing and trying to bring up each other's spirits. Ren suddenly stops and looks at the group before him.

"You guys go on without me, I want to go for a walk to clear my head," Ren said calmly looking down a little. Jaune steps forward and places his hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure Ren? We are here for you, as friends and a team.." he says, looking at the boy in a sorrowful way. Ren nods, smiling softly.

"I understand Jaune, I just.. need to be alone right now to tend to my thoughts, I'll be back before sundown," Ren says, looking as if he is starting to go back to his normal stoic behavior. Jaune simply nods and watches him go to the courtyard, most likely to meditate.

"I feel terrible for Ren.. him and Nora have been by each other's side since the Kuroyuri attack.." Pyrrha says, standing next to Jaune. Ren and Nora had told everyone where they came from during team bonding a few weeks ago.

"I couldn't stand it to lose you.. almost like you're my everything now.. And we've only known each other for a few months.. I couldn't even imagine how Ren feels right now losing her.." Pyrrha says, wrapping her arms around him from behind. He smiles and turns around, hugging her back.

"Yeah.. I couldn't stand losing my best friend either.." Jaune says, hugging her a little tighter. Pyrrha let her arms drop a little, looking up at him to finally correct him and confess to him about her locked away feelings when a red blur appeared next to him.

"Hey! I thought I was your best friend!" Ruby says with a small pout on her face. Jaune chuckled, petting her head, disheveling her hair a bit.

"Of course you are, you still hold the title of 'First Beacon Friend', so that's special in itself," Jaune says, still messing with her hair. Ruby, like the child she is, tries to shoo away his hands and pouts more. Everyone gives a small laugh, walking to their dorms. Things seem to be slowly going back to normal.

It had been a few weeks since the ceremony honoring the passing of their friend, and things have been seemingly going back to normal. Well, almost too normal without the bubbly bomber of JNPR. They had missed the random banter from the one Nora, and it just wasn't the same. Ren hasn't fully recuperated yet, but he does look a lot better as the weeks pass. To honor his lost friend, he changed his magenta streak in his hair to orange, so he felt like she was always with him. They retired Magnhild to a special stand on display in the JNPR dorm, as a small little memorial to their friend and teammate. They were all seated outside for lunch, not really trusting the new lunchroom that has finally been built to replace the old one. Everyone at the school was skeptical at first, but slowly started migrating back there to eat. To think that a prestigious school like Beacon would at least have decent building structure.

"After classes today, I think I am going to go to walk into Vale to pick up some things for modifications to Crescent Rose, anyone wanna come with?" Ruby asked, looking at everyone in the group. JPR declined, saying they were going to have another small team building session later on. Yang said she needed to catch up on work for Port's class, and Blake stayed silent behind her book, which everyone understood that meant no from her. Weiss looked at her in thought.

"I guess I could come with resupply dust canisters for Myrtenaster. I have been starting to run low," Weiss stated, agreeing to go with her partner on a shopping trip. As planned, Ruby and Weiss went off to Vale after the final class had ended. They walked past some construction work that was working on some buildings in town.

"Wondering what they are working on.." Ruby said to no one in particular. But, Weiss heard her, standing beside her.

"They are still improving some buildings after all of the outbreaks and earthquakes, they are just trying to make the buildings more sturdy... remember a few weeks ago?" Weiss said with a sad tone as they walked in the Dust store. Ruby followed looking a little sad, inadvertently slamming the door. Outside the sign of the shop started to become visibly loose.

Back at Beacon, Jaune was hanging out with his team when he started to get a headache. He groaned in response, which brought some concern from Pyrrha. He was about to say he was alright when he began doubling over in pain. He started to see images, such as some dust, some pigeons, and a falling sign. Jaune finally came to his senses when Pyrrha was calling his name, holding him.

"What?" he managed to say, his voice seemed weak and in pain.

"I said are you okay? You started doubling over, in what seemed to be pain, then started breathing heavily and sweating," She said with concern carrying her voice. Jaune looked at her a bit hazy, then went on to say he was fine.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just.. got this really bad headache, and then started seeing some weird images…" He said not wanting to go into detail. Though, Ren perked up at the mention of images, and continued to dig deeper.

"What are you talking about Jaune? What kind of images?" He asked, his fist starting to clench up. Jaune sighed and knew he wouldn't get out of it this time.

"I saw some dust, pigeons, and a falling sign. But I don't know what that was all about.." he said. They looked at him with curiosity and something else entirely from Ren.

"Look, are you trying to pull that visionary stuff again? Because I thought we had gotten passed this.." Ren asked a little annoyed. This isn't normally like Ren, since he was usually stoic and calm, but considering his best childhood friend and secret crush died a few weeks prior, a small part of himself died along with her.

"No, I'm not saying anything like that, I am not sure what that was about. Honest," Jaune said flatly, trying to bring peace of mind back to his friend. Ren sighed and leaned back into his chair, sipping his tea.

"Maybe it was just nothing," Pyrrha said, trying to comfort him. She placed her hand on top of his, smiling warmly, trying to comfort his uneasiness. Maybe it really was just nothing..

Back with Ruby and Weiss, Weiss have just purchased some dust from a shop called 'From Dust Til Dawn' and were headed out to go fetch some supplies for Ruby's scythe. That is, until Ruby saw a group of pigeons out on the sidewalk and wanted to chase after them like the child she was. She bumped into Weiss chasing after the birds. The sudden motion made her drop a vial of dust, but Weiss had failed to notice due to the confusion her partner had just stirred. She walked out to try to catch her partner, but ended up stepping on the vial and causing her to slip and fall backwards, meeting the cement with a hard smack. Ruby had chased the pigeons as planned and made them fly toward the construction crew. One of them flew near the guy operating a machine, which made him flinch from surprise and bump into the controls, which in turn made the arm of the crane slam into the side of the dust store, shaking loose the sign even more. Weiss was just able to look up before the sign loosened enough to break off and fall toward her. She had very little time to react, failing to activating her aura shield, resulting in the heavy piece of metal to meet her face, crushing her head. Ruby was just able to look back at the commotion as a blood pool forming under her partner. Ruby could only look at the scene with shock and horror, trying to process what had just transpired a few moments ago. Weiss was standing there a few moments ago, living and breathing, and now was lying in a pool of her own blood, head being flattened. All she could do was fall to her knees and break down as her partner and best friend had been killed in a bizarre accident.

 **And there we go! Death has now started to reclaim the victims that have escaped its grasp. Will it be successful and collect all of them however? Stay tuned to find out! Any criticisms that are constructive are more than appreciated, any help I could get would be awesome. With that, I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Later!**


	5. Wasn't that 'Ren'tertaining?

The first thing Yang heard when waking up from her nap was the annoying ringing of her scroll. She was working on Port's assignment on the weaknesses of higher tier Grimm when she decided to take a well deserved break after just writing her name on top of the paper. She decided to take a quick nap that lasted a few hours. She threw her body around, rolling over, and vocalizing her annoyance with a low groan, reaching for her scroll.

"H-hello..?" Yang groaned out, answering the call without looking at the number first, annoyance from being awakened by her slumber apparent in her tone. Her eyes widened upon hearing who was calling. Vale Police had Ruby and wanted her to come pick her up because of her state of mind being too poor to be off on her own. Yang tried to question him, but the officer sounded uncomfortable talking about it, as if to say she needed to see it for herself. He said to be down there as soon as she could. Not understanding the situation made her freak out, so after he hung up, she sprung out of bed, grabbing the keys to her motorcycle, determining it was the quickest route down to Vale.

The officer had given her the address they were located. Setting the GPS on her scroll, she rode off at blazing speeds. Blake had seen her partner run off, but didn't get a chance to ask her of her sudden departure. She can only watch her retreating form with worry in her eyes. With this, Blake decided to do what she does best and follow her partner from the shadows. Running on the rooftops, Blake had kept up with Yang and followed her into Downtown Vale up until they were met with what looked to be a crime scene in front of a Dust Shop. Yang had stopped, looking at her scroll to confirm the location. Blake hopped down from the building to meet Yang as she walked over to the police car. She was about to question her partner until they were both met with the sight of a sobbing Ruby.

Big sister mode activated inside Yang as she rushed over to comfort the scythe wielder. Ruby sobbed into her shoulder, just muttering something close to the lines of 'It's my fault' over and over. Blake didn't understand what she was talking about until she had looked over to see people placing someone wearing white into a body bag. Her amber eyes widen upon the scene, remembering Weiss had come down to Vale with Ruby. To hopefully crush her suspicions, she rushed over to Ruby and Yang.

"Ruby? Where is Weiss?" Blake asked, afraid of the answer. Her suspicions were answered when she was the crimsonette cry harder into Yang's shoulder. Yang looked at Blake with such fury in her eyes for making her sister cry, but then a thought hit her. Where was Weiss? She looked past Blake, seeing the body bag being carried away. She started connecting the dots and came to the same realization as Blake. Tears were now filling both of their eyes, Blake coming close and embracing the other two in a group hug. Was this the pain JPR were having when they lost Nora..?

Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren were in their dorm room having their team bonding as they planned. Jaune kept getting chills down his spine every so often, causing him to lose his train of thought. Their talking had come to a halt when there was a knock on door. Jaune had gotten up to answer it, taking his mind away from the constant chill he's been feeling. He opened the door, only to be met with nothing. As he was slowly closing the door, his eyes shifted quickly downward, noticing a note on the floor in front of their dorm. He bent down to pick up the piece of paper, reading the script on it

"You won't cheat death forever.." He read out loud, which sent yet another chill down his spine. He crumbled it up tossing it into the trash and began walking back to his team. Pyrrha was about the question who was there when there was yet another knock on the door. Annoyed, Jaune walked over opening the door quickly, but instead of nothing, he was met with 3 distinct faces, each having tears stained onto their cheeks. Jaune rushed the 3 into the room upon seeing their strife.

"Uh hey guys? Where is-" Jaune wasn't even able to finish his sentence as Ruby broke out again, to which Yang had pulled her in an embrace. Blake was the first to speak after a few minutes.

"Weiss.. She.. She's dead.." She said to put it bluntly, tearing off the bandaid. Surprise and sadness appeared on all three of JPR as hey heard the news. Weiss was dead? That couldn't be. She was one of the strongest first years and one of the most observant people in the school! How could this have happened?

"Her.. Her head was crushed by a falling sign.." Yang filled them in, seeing the questioning look on their faces. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Ren was the first to react, getting up and walking over to RBY, hugging them. He knew first hand what it was like to lose someone he loved dear like that. Pyrrha looked at Jaune and started crying again. Jaune simply looked at everyone dumbfounded, remembering the images he saw a few hours ago. Her head was crushed by a sign? That was the last thing he saw before Pyrrha brought him back to consciousness earlier. This had to mean something.. It couldn't be another coincidence. He would look into this later, but for now, he knows the remaining member of RWBY needed him with them.

The next few days had been hard for everyone. This was the second friend they lost in a span of a month, and when they started getting over the first one no less! RBY mourned by staying in their room, shutting out the world. JPR had somewhat recovered, obviously not being as close to Weiss as RBY was. Don't get them wrong, they were still hurt by the loss, but it took less of a toll on them. Jaune has been through a lot of inner turmoil the past few days himself. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened, how it had happened, and how it connected to what he saw before it happened. It had to be apart of his semblance at this point right? That is the only real logical explanation he could think of.

He had gone to the library to use the school's computers to look up similar instances of visions of death or, what did Ozpin call them? Premonitions? Anyway, Jaune had been looking it up when there was an ad that popped up on his screen. It was for a sword, and a cool looking one Jaune had to admit. The ad was about buying the sword, and an advertisement for the store it was sold at, but a phrase in particular caught Jaune's attention.

"Price sliced in half for this one time offer.. Sliced in half.." He read to himself as he noticed those three words were the only ones bolded on the advertisement. He shook his head and got himself back on track. He closed out the ad and continued reading what he could.

Ren had felt like he needed some training to blow off some steam. He went to the training room to set up some training robots. As he walked in, he noticed some people in here just to observe the people training.

"Probably to learn some new tricks.." Ren concluded, walking past them to set up the bots. The robots were set up, so he linked his scroll to the screen to show his Aura. Since his Aura was connected to his scroll, the scroll acted as the connection between his Aura and the screen. He set up the exercise so that once his Aura hit red, the robots would shut down, but only when his Aura depletes. He felt he needed to go until he couldn't anymore, despite how long he stayed here. He had too much on his mind that he needed to let go of, and extensive training should do the trick. With that in mind, he had also set it up so the Robots would come at him harder and harder as time went on, making sure he wasn't here for hours. With everything all set, he hit start.

Jaune had read up everything he could about Premonitions and the possible aftermath. Supposedly, everyone that got out of danger would die in bizarre ways. But only in the order they would die in his vision. He was trying to wrap his head around the information, thinking it was a joke at first. But he then thought about everything that has happened the past month. Nora was the first to die in his vision, and then next was Weiss. Nora died the day of the incident and Weiss died a few days ago. He even saw what would happen to Weiss before it did, as the site had told him would happen on occasion. Clues about a death usually popped out in places that he wouldn't have expected. With this realization, he thought of who he saw next to be killed. His heart dropped when he remembered who it was. He rushed to his dorm to warn his teammate what was to come.

Ren had continued to fight, with barely any of his Aura gone. The two people watching were amazed at his skill. One of them reached over to grab his scroll to record, only to knock over his drink. While the other guy was making fun of him for the accident, the drink was making it's way to Ren's scroll. The two were oblivious of the motion of the liquid, and decided to leave before they had to pick it up or before the blame could be put on them. Ren had failed to notice anything around him aside from the robots coming at him. Behind him, his scroll was met with the water, causing it to short circuit for a bit, making his Aura level stay frozen, even if his actual Aura level was depleting.

Jaune rushes into the room to find Pyrrha listening to music and reading a book. Pyrrha looks up to Jaune smiling, taking off her headphones.

"Hey Jaune, how ar-" Pyrrha didn't even get to finish before Jaune cut her off.

"Where's Ren?" Jaune asked, worry and guilt filling his eyes. Pyrrha noticed this and began to worry herself.

"Jaune? What are you.. Why do you-" Pyrrha was beginning to ask, setting her book to the side, and sitting up straighter, giving Jaune a look of fear. He was freaking out now.

"Pyrrha! Please! There's no time to explain!" Jaune says, grabbing her shoulders lightly. Tears started to form in his eyes, seeing how serious he is.

"Just please tell me where he went.."Jaune said, looking straight into her eyes.

"H-he went to train with the bots, He is still there I think.." Pyrrha said frightened from this side of Jaune she hasn't seen. Was this the side Cardin was met with back in Forever Fall? As soon as the words left her mouth, he ran out of the room toward the gym.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha yells after him. Team RBY dorm door opens upon hearing the scream. Ruby stood there with a curious look in her red, puffy eyes.

"Pyrrha..? What's wrong? What's going on?" The young girl asks in an exhausted tone, worry apparent on her face. Pyrrha just shakes her head, looking at the leader.

"I don't know.. But I think Jaune is in trouble," Pyrrha finally responded. Upon hearing this, the brunette picked up her head, as though waking her up. She may have lost one friend, but it doesn't mean she can't there for one of her best friends either. So she closed her door, grabbed Pyrrha's arm, and ran after Jaune.

Ren didn't understand what was going on. He was fighting for more than an hour, and the robots have been hitting very hard and very often, skill obviously increasing. But when he looked up at the board, his Aura was still in the green. So he kept fighting, not even noticing how tired we was really getting. The robot was wielding a sword, slashing at Ren, landing a few hits. Ren kept dodging and dodging, but with one more slash, he was hit across his arm. He stepped back, pausing and seeing that the sword ripped through his clothes. What had worried him was that a dark red color had started to stain the cloth, meaning the sword had cut through his skin. How did the sword pierce skin? He had full Aura, so the wound should have been instantly healed. But, the color and liquid had been coming, showing his Aura wasn't healing it.

The robot came forward once again, slashing at him. He dodged and side stepped the sword, now with a new type of worry creeping into his mind and carrying his motions. The water puddle that was surrounding his scroll started seeping onto the court, leaving a slippery puddle toward the edge of arena. Jaune had run into the gym just in time to see Ren try to run from the bot, but only to slip on the newly formed puddle. The robot slashes one more time, gliding the sword across Ren's torso, the sword was sharp enough to cut straight through, essentially cutting Ren in half. Ren's body, both halves, fell onto the floor with a thud, laying in a pool of dark blood.

"REN!" Jaune yelled, dropping onto his knees, covering his mouth. Pyrrha and Ruby, with the help of Ruby's speed, caught up to him, and looked past him to see the sight. With Ren being dead, the scroll had disconnected, shutting off the robot. Ruby and Pyrrha broke down, kneeling next to Jaune, hugging him. Jaune thought back to the ad on the computer, and finally saw the truth. He saw what he had brought his friends into the fateful day, and what he was going to need to do next to make sure all of them are safe from whatever being was hunting them down.

 **Hello again! I'm sorry for such a late update, but since Dad's day was yesterday, I didn't have time to write or to edit, so forgive me for that. Yes, Ren died off, and Jaune now knows what he is dealing with. Anyway, let me know what you think, advice is very much appreciated and I'll see you all in the next Chapter. Later!**


	6. A Terrible 'Cat'astrophe

Valian Police were at the gym going over the scene. They determined it to be a freak accident with the machines and a malfunction with the connection between the scroll and the robots. Jaune, Ruby, and Pyrrha were sitting outside the gym, shocked at the fact that they witnessed another one of their friends passing away. Ruby called Yang and Blake down because she needed her team right now. Jaune and Pyrrha were nice, but she felt her team could comfort her more, plus Yang could carry her. Seeing all the blood and gore caused her knees to buckle and make her legs feel like jelly, to which she still hasn't fully recovered.

Yang and Blake walked down to see the crime scene tape, making them ask questions. Jaune's only reply was the passing of Lie Ren. The two started tearing up. A third friend had been taken from them? How could this be happening..

"What is with these freak accidents killing our friends!" Yang yelled out in an outburst, now fully breaking down. Blake hugged her, kneeling with her. The coroner overheard her and decided to walk over and make himself known.

"I'm afraid, Ms. Xiao Long.. that there are no accidents with death.. no accidents.. And no escapes.. Best watch yourselves kids.. That's the only thing that can save you now.." The coroner said, looking at all of them. Before anyone could question him, he was gone, talking to more police about the scene. Yang was about to get up and go beat some sense into him because he thought she was making fun of them or something. Jaune grabbed her hand, pulling her back. She looked down at him and saw his expression. The look on his face and the way he held her arm started calming her down.

"He.. He's right.. I'm so sorry everyone, I dragged you into this.. Come on, I need to talk to all of you about something in my dorm, we just need somewhere more private," Jaune says, getting up and slowly starts to walk over to his dorm room. Everyone shot each other questioning looks before reluctantly following the blonde leader.

They entered JNPR's dorm room, taking seats on the beds. Jaune stood at the front of the room, trying to find his words on the matter at hand. How exactly was he supposed to tell his friends they were destined to die? How does he tell him it is all his fault?

"Okay Jaune, you dragged us up here, what did you mean by he is right? What's going on?" Yang had asked, a bit impatient on the matter. She didn't mean to be short with him, her nerves were high strung considering three of the people closest to her had been killed in less than a month. Jaune swallowed the spit that accumulated in his mouth, as well as his pride.

"Guys.. the accident with the Cafeteria.. I said I had a vision and I got us out of there. But I have reason to believe we weren't meant to get out of the building alive," Jaune stated, studying the various reactions of his friends. They just gave him a bewildered look, as if not understanding the blonde.

"I don't think any of us are following you Jaune.." Ruby says softly, hopefully letting him know to explain further if he could.

"Well, I have been doing some research about it, and I think I found something.. Six years ago, a group of friends got on a Bullhead headed to Mistral for the Vytal Festival since it was hosted there that year. One of them claimed to have a vision that the Bullhead was going to explode upon departure. He got his friends off of it, and moments later, his vision came true. However, the survivors started dying off in weird accidents a month or two later. The thing is, they died in the order they would have if they stayed on the Bullhead. There are other instances as well about the same phenomenon after someone claims to have seen an accident and prevented death among their group, only to be killed off.." Jaune explains, pacing back and forth across the room. The rest were silent for a few minutes after, trying to wrap their heads around the idea. They were destined to die? They weren't meant to keep on living in this world?

"Is this some sort of sick joke Arc?" Yang said, heat and anger radiating off of her. Everyone looked at her in shock by her reaction. Jaune gulped and tried to calm her down, but to no avail.

"No! What you're doing right now is making fun of the fact our friends are dead! And you're trying to make yourself seem like a damn savior among us! I'm not going to sit here and let you-" Yang was standing, at the point of yelling, until she was cut off by a familiar, calm voice.

"On the contrary Ms. Xiao Long, Mr. Arc here is trying to save your lives. Sorry to barge in on this conversation, the door was open," Ozpin walks in, making his appearance known. They all looked at the Headmaster with questioning looks.

"Oh dammit, I thought I closed it.. What are you doing here Professor Ozpin?" Jaune asks, a bit deflated. The Headmaster walks in, the clicking of his cane the only thing making noise with his appearance.

"Once I saw your teammate's accident today, I knew this moment was happening again. I hoped, wished.. This was just Jaune's semblance or a coincidence, but now I see this isn't the case. You see students, I have been on this planet for a very long time, and have seen a lot of tragedies, to which some lucky people survive. However, those survivors always seem to be caught in some sort of accident, one which seems like it is almost impossible to occur.. Naturally anyway.." Ozpin explains, leaning a bit forward on his cane, peering at his students. Ruby raises her voice first.

"Does that mean something is hunting us?" Pyrrha asks, a bit frightened at what he was telling them. He merely looked a bit saddened.

"If you believe in the supernatural, it is almost to say death itself is coming after you lot. Legend has it, death doesn't like it when someone messes with its design.. So it hunts those who survived to put things back in order, or so to say, cross of those on it's list," Ozpin says calmly, looking at the students. Jaune sat down at his desk, looking at the older man.

"Is there.. anyway to stop this? If this is true, is there anyway we can prevent these accidents?" Ruby asked, almost on the brink of tears, fearing for her's, as well as her friend's lives. Ozpin sighs, looking at the crimsonette.

"That's where things get a bit… complicated.. In my years of being witness to these horrific events, I've been told of ways to prevent such catastrophes, but it is very hard. Before the incident occurs, hints or clues show up as to how the victim is, to putting it simply, meet their end," Ozpin says, looking at Jaune for confirmation. He nods, looking over at his friends, and finding his voice again.

"He's right.. Before Weiss.. I saw images of Pigeons, a sign falling, and some dust. Before Ren, I was researching all of this information when an ad popped up on the computer for a sword where it's price was reduced. The three words that had been bolded on the ad were 'Sliced in Half'.." Jaune says, looking down. The rest began putting the pieces together, realising what it all meant. Pyrrha spoke up, tears running down her face.

"So. Who's next?" She asked, gripping the bed sheets, anxious for the answer. They all looked at him, waiting for an answer. He looked around, trying to find her, but scrunched up his eyebrows upon failure.

"Uh guys.. Where's Blake?" Jaune asks. They all look to where she was sitting, only to find an empty spot on the bed. She really took her role as a ninja seriously.

"She must have left before my arrival, is she the next victim?" Ozpin asks, fear in his eyes. Jaune nods, widening everyone's eyes.

Blake had ran off during Yang's explosion toward Jaune, not being able to hear any more of it. She ran into Vale, trying to get her mind away from everything. Who does Jaune think he is? Telling them all they were going to die soon based on some accidents? What hogwash, they were students at Beacon! Even if this were true, their keen sense of danger and agility, not to mention Aura, should be able to withstand anything thrown at them. She was on her way to Tukson's Book Trade to clear her mind of all the negativity this past month.

"Ugh where could she be? She's next! We need to warn her!" Ruby exclaims, worried for her teammate. Yang waves her off.

"Don't worry sis, after her little disappearance after we discovered she was a faunus, I put a little tracker on her scroll," Yang says, bringing up her scroll, opening a few apps and tabs.

"She is in Vale, probably went off to clear her head if I know my partner as well as I believe I do," She explains, running out of the dorm. Everyone followed her, except for Ozpin, who stood behind and watched them retreat to find their friend.

"I hope they manage to stay safe.. If Summer couldn't even survive this.. Then it must be almost impossible to outrun.. But if I know my students, they seem to always pull the impossible.." Ozpin says, sipping from his mug, walking back to his office.

Jaune was running close behind everyone, climbing onto the Bullhead. Yang was complaining about how Blake wouldn't answer her scroll. He stood near the trashcan, looking a bit uneasy. Pyrrha was rubbing his back, being supportive as she usually is. Jaune looked forward and noticed a poster toward the front. A kid was standing near it with a red drink, until there was some turbulence that shook the Bullhead lightly, causing the kid to trip and spill his drink. He had managed to spill the beverage onto the poster, however the only words that had not been covered in red sludge were the words 'Fall' and 'Book'. Jaune looked at it wide eyed, thinking this to be a clue. He looked to Yang, with pleading eyes.

"Where is Blake?" He asked, with a worrying tone. Confused, she looked at the scroll, checking her location.

"According to the tracker, she is at some bookstore, why?" She asked, looking at him. He simply pointed at the poster, showering her the words revealed to him. She eyes widened with fear, now seeing that whatever was hunting them down, death or not, was a real threat. She was now fidgeting in her place, worried for her partner.

Blake was a regular at the shop, to the point where Tukson trusts her to watch over the store while he had to run errands, much like the situation today. Tukson had run out, claiming he had to mail some letters and had to pick up a few things, leaving the store in Blake's care. She was in the back organizing some books on their respective shelves in alphabetical order so it's easier to find. She concluded it was too hot back there, so she had turned on the Air Conditioning and the ceiling fan so the cool air could circulate. She had a high stack of books to the side, organizing them on the bookshelf. The phone rang, making her leave her stack of books on the opposite side of the bookshelf. The ceiling fan starts to swing back and forth, loosening the screws holding it in.

The Bullhead lands in Vale, having the 4 students sprint off of the vehicle. Yang tosses the scroll to Ruby, who uses her speed semblance to rocket to the book shop. With Blake, the books were set down next to the air vent, blowing hard into the stack. The air from the vent was enough to push over the books, making the whole stack lean against the bookcase. The noise was enough to pull Blake's attention.

"I'm sorry something happened in the back that sounds urgent, Tukson will be back tomorrow…. Mhm take care," Blake hung up the phone, walking into the back room, only for the screws in the ceiling fan to finally fall out, causing the fan to fall. Blake could only look up as the fan hit her head, knocking her unconscious. Her falling form fell right next to the bookcase. The books on the other side of the bookcase were heavy enough to have the bookcase start to lean in Blake's direction.

Ruby entered the store calling out her name, only to hear a crash in the back room. Assuming the worst, she ran back there, so find a bloody mess under a giant and heavy bookcase. The black ribbon floating in the blood pool was enough proof to know the cat faunus lies underneath it. The rest of them run in a few minutes afterwards, walking up slowly to see the scene. Yang hugs Ruby from behind, crying together.

"I'm sorry Yang,, I wasn't fast enough.." The scythe wielder sobbed. Yang pether hair, telling her it was alright. Pyrrha held onto Jaune, not wanting to look at the bloody mess. Jaune could only stare at the scene, swearing to himself that this would be the last person to die on his watch. Soon they left the store with heavy hearts and back to Beacon to try to run from what they witnessed. To think, they say books never hurt anyone.

 **Hello again. So it seems the Black Haired Beauty has met her demise. But who is to die next? Who will end up surviving? Stay tuned to find out. Constructive criticism is very helpful and appreciated. Also let me know what you think. And sorry for delaying this for a few days, hit a writer's block. With that, I'll see you in the next Chapter. Later!**


	7. Every 'Rose' Has Its Thorn

The group was flying back to beacon with heavy hearts. Yang was still holding Ruby, who still had leaking tear drops coming from her silver eyes. Yang's fists have remained clenched the whole ride to Beacon, not showing signs of loosening her death grip. As for Jaune and Pyrrha? They were sitting on the floor, holding each other in a comforting embrace.

"Jaune.. I don't want to die.. Not yet.. There's still so many things I want to do.." Pyrrha said softly, her head leaning against Jaune's shoulder. Jaune's head, resting on top of hers, nods in agreement lightly.

"Me neither.. There are so many things I haven't done. I wanted to be a Huntsman.. I wanted to have my first kiss.. I wanted a family, to raise children of my own.." he says a bit deflated. She smiles, closing her eyes, no doubtedly thinking of that exact future with him. She thought of the various reactions of press and friends. The 'Invincible Girl' marries someone no one has heard of? The reactions would be priceless, but now she worries that she may never get the chance

"I do too. I have been thinking about that particular kind of future with this on boy I like.." Pyrrha says, blushing a light pink hue. She had no idea when she is going to die, or even who is next on Death's List since Jaunea hasn't said yet, still traumatized by the passing of their favorite faunus. And there was no way in hell she was going to die without telling him about her true feelings. So, with this in mind, her confidence grew tremendously, deciding this was a better time if any. Jaune leaned back a bit, raising his eyebrow at the statement, almost as if he is offended.

"You like someone? How come you haven't told me? I thought we were partners, with no more secrets and stuff.." Jaune says a bit more deflated than before, looking away with his head down. Pyrrha quickly raises her head, noticing his melancholy.

"No no, Jaune, there was a reason I needed to keep this one to myself.. Jaune, the person I like is.." Pyrrha never got to explain because of the overhead sound above them, signaling their arrival to Beacon. Yang and Ruby walked over to join them, helping the couple stand and walk out of the bullhead.

"So Jaune.. I know it may be a bit too soon.. But uh.. For cautionary purposes.. Who's.. Ya know.." Ruby says, lightly touching her index fingers together and separating them, nervously repeating the action like during her first interaction with Weiss. Jaune looks at her, understanding her question and trying to remember, then a look of distraught washes over him. He gives Ruby a look, the message being conveyed clearly. Yang witnessed the whole conversation, fear now settling in her gut upon the news. She quickly put her arms around her younger half-sibling.

"No.. no I refuse to let Ruby be taken like that. We can prevent it, stop it.. We have to protect her!" Yang yells, squeezing her tightly. Ruby wrestles with her grip, trying to get herself free from her sister's rib crushing hug. She eventually manages to get out of the bear grip, looking at Jaune with pleading eyes as to what to do next. Jaune cups his chin in thought, then looks at them with hopeful grin.

"We need to go back to my dorm room, there we can fortify and safety proof every aspect in that room so nothing dangerous could happen, and nothing potentially life threatening could take Ruby," Jaune finishes, turn and begins walking quickly toward the dorms. Pyrrha pulls on his shoulder lightly, and looks at him as if to say they needed to talk, so Jaune tosses Yang the scroll, saying to go ahead of them. Yang looks at both of them, nodding her head and pulling Ruby with her by the cloak. Turning away from the departing siblings, Jaune's eyes meet his partner's emerald ones.

"Jaune, I still need to talk to you about this boy I like.. I've liked him since last semester, a month after initiations.. He just, he was one of my first friends here, and really ever.. When we met, he didn't even know my name, didn't know about my fame or fortune. He just saw me as an equal and treated me like any other person.. I've been graced with fame and victory, but the pedestal I was put on made making any meaningful relationships hard, harder than anyone could know.. He helped me make friendships that will last me a lifetime.. So, I like this boy, because he saw Pyrrha Nikos, the classmate, instead of Pyrrha Nikos, the Champion. He simply saw me for me," She finished, keeping eye contact with him the whole time. He looks at her perplexed, obviously confused by what she said.

"Wait Pyrrha, I'm confused.. isn't that all of the things you said I did for you on the night of the dance..?" he asked, still not getting the message his partner was trying to relay to him. Pyrrha sighs, looking down and pinching the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes in slight frustration. Jaune was about to say something apologetic, but before he could, Pyrrha quickly moved toward him, keeping her eyes closed, leaning up, and meeting his lips. She cupped his cheeks to ensure he didn't move his head and make her miss his lips, preventing the situation to become even more awkward. Jaune stared at her shocked for a few seconds before slowly closing his eyes and accepting it, placing his hands at her waist, and making the awkwardness fade away. Pyrrha moved her hands from his cheek toward his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. They stayed lip-locked for a few minutes, finally pulling away to catch a breath. He looks at her with gentle eyes, smirking.

"Oh Pyrrha.. You know how long I've wanted you to do that? And here I was thinking you liked someone who was stronger, and way cooler than me.." Jaune states, his wide smile, lowering into a weak one, looking into her eyes. She simply hugged him, his statement not sinking into her head yet.

"You're the only one for me Jaune. I.. needed to tell you because I'm afraid I'll die before I get the chance.. I don't want to die yet.. I want a future with you Jaune, and I know you don't feel the sam-," she says, pulling away a bit, looking at him. She cuts herself off of her ramble when she realizes she didn't hear the words she expected. There was a few seconds of awkward silence before something clicks in her head, and starts laughing, starting low at first, but gets louder to almost the volume of her laugh upon seeing Jaune in a dress at the dance.

"Wait Wait.. So you're saying.. We have liked each other.. This whole time?" She manages to get out between breaths. He just nods and begins laughing with her, wrapping his arms around her, hugging her back. He whispers an apology for his denseness as he recounts all the 'friendly' gestures Pyrrha has given him, which spurs a mental facepalm for his obliviousness. She simply shakes her head and tells him that it doesn't matter anymore since they were together at last. They both pull away and go in for another kiss when they both hear something faint coming from above them.

"Hellooo! Up Here! You two lovebirds gonna just keep making out or you gonna join Ruby and I in your dorm already? We would both appreciate help with fixing the room if it isn't too much trouble to ask!" Yang shouts from above them, both failing to realise they have been standing underneath their dorm window this whole time. To add insult to injury, Yang holds up her scroll as if to say she got a ton of pictures. Jaune groans, taking his partner's hand, and walks to the dorm room, slightly annoyed. Pyrrha slowly laces their fingers together as they walk, mentally fangirling that the confession had been successful.

Up in the room, they were going around and 'proofing' the safety hazards they could see. They put duct tape over electrical outlets, cleaned the floors of all objects except for some school supplies in the corner due to a lack of space so nothing could be tripped over, stowed away Magnhild and other potentially dangerous items, boarded up the window, as well as even getting rid of razors for shaving. Jaune forced Ruby to take off her hood because it could be caught in something, to which she reluctantly agreed after a lot of convincing. They each sat on their own bed, looking around the room to see if there was anything else they needed to be wary of.

"I think we got almost everything, Ruby should be safe for right now," Jaune says confidently, sighing happily. Seeing that it was night, the group decided to head to bed, and considered the room safe enough to sleep without someone standing guard. Yang and Ruby quickly fell asleep after the emotionally exhausting day they had. Pyrrha and Jaune were up a little bit longer, neither ready for slumber. Pyrrha decides to crawl and sneak into Jaune's bed, asking to cuddle once again. Her mood lightens up when he agrees to the idea. She lays down in his arms, him wrapping them around her and making her feel safe. Unconsciousness had quickly taken Pyrrha after beginning their cuddle 'session', leaving Jaune the only one awake. He looks around and smiles, thinking to himself things are starting to look up for them.

The next day, Jaune and Pyrrha awoke to a clicking noise and snickering. They both turned their heads to see Yang taking more pictures as her and Ruby were both snickering and giggling with no end in sight. They just simply groaned and grabbed the covers, throwing it over their heads to hide themselves from embarrassment. They eventually rose for the day, getting dressed and performing their daily routines. Yang, Jaune, and Pyrrha decided to go down and get breakfast, telling Ruby to stay in the 'safe' room while they bring her back something. She whined, but agreed, knowing the precautions of her new 'condition'. Yang closed the door, slamming it hard enough to silently knock over the books in the corner, sending some highlighters and pencils rolling next to Ruby's bed.

Ruby walked over to her bed and jumped onto it, avoiding the unseen items on the floor. The rocking motion of the bed made some screws on the legs of the bed loosen, making the bed slightly unstable. She laid there bored, and felt naked without her cloak, she even wore it with her school uniform! She felt exposed, and most importantly, vulnerable. She saw earlier where Yang had hid it, but she knew Jaune's words about caution.. 'Aw screw it,' she thought. What would a few minutes with her cloak on hurt?

The three went downstairs and got their food, but they agreed to eat there because they were beyond starving, considering they didn't eat at all last night. They thought to quickly eat their food and bring Ruby hers, since she didn't seem too famished this morning. They served pancakes, with eggs and bacon. Jaune looked down at his plate, bringing back some memories of a certain bubbly bomber that adored pancakes before anything in her life, aside from Ren that is. Pyrrha placed a hand on his shoulder in understanding, giving a soft look. Jaune rested his cheek on her hand sighing, he knew they needed to move forward.

Ruby had dug into the closet, tossing items out and onto her bed, furthering the screws on the legs of the bed to loosen even more, causing them to fall off. She tossed a small metal object onto the bed, which bounced and stuck to a piece of duct tape that is covering an electrical outlet. The metal item pulls the tape down a bit, revealing part of the outlet. The metal, melted glue, and sparks of the outlet was enough to start a small fire. Ruby failed to notice due to the excitement she had when she finally found her second crimson obsession, Crescent Rose being the first.

"All I'm saying is that Jaune is the one keeping us alive, making him the leader," Pyrrha says, raising her hand for an imaginary word to rest on her hand. Yang did the same, both battling over what their name should be called and who should be leader.

"And I'm saying Ruby could kick Jaune's ass any day of the week, meaning she should be leader," Yang fires back, defending her sister. While the two were arguing over whether the team should be called Team RYNJ (Range) or Team JRRY (Jury). Jaune had spaced out during the conversation, but he couldn't tell why. He looked over at the kitchen to see the fire on the grill rise a little too high, being noticeable to the students. As he peered into it, he could've sworn he saw the image of a red cloak in the middle of the fire. He shook his head and saw the fire died down back to normal. He stood up, looking at Yang with fear, cutting off their argument.

"Yang, please tell me Ruby doesn't know where her cloak is.." Jaune says, fear in his voice very apparent. Yang looked worried as well.

"She shouldn't! I think.. I think she doesn't.. Wait, what did you see?" Yang asks, standing up as well. Jaune didn't answer, but was a good enough of a response for Yang when he started bolting for the dormitories. The girls quickly followed suit after the blonde.

Ruby had put on her cape, hugging it almost possessively. She walked over to her bed, finally noticing the fire. She turns to run, but steps on the pencils and highlighters, slipping and falling backwards next to the bed, with most of her cape sliding underneath the bed. The force of the fall was enough to knock the loosened legs away from the bed, making it fall and land on her cape, rendering her partially immobile. She screamed for help, but realized most of the students were out to breakfast. Tears formed in her eyes as she thought this was her end, but quickly lifts her head in hope when she hears banging on the door.

"Ruby! Are you okay?! The Scroll Scanner isn't working!" Jaune yells, banging on the door desperately. She screamed for him to help her, that there is a fire getting close to her and that she couldn't move. The fire spreads to the sheets on her bed, and slowly to her cape, inching closer to her body. She hears Yang and Pyrrha arrive, gasping about the Scroll Scanner malfunctioning. Ruby simply closes her eyes and accepts her fate, sending out last 'goodbyes' and 'thank you' mentally, tears rolling down her face. She was pulled out of her thoughts when fire spread to her, flames now surrounding her body. She looked at herself and noticed her Aura is shielding her skin from the heat of the fire, but she knew she had a low amount of Aura compared to her peers, being two years younger in comparison.

She looked over suddenly at the door as it broke open. Yang was standing there, her fist a bit bloodied from the impact on the door, eyes glowing red. She calls out Ruby's name, runs over and uses her rage strength to rip the cape into two, freeing the younger girl. She yells at Jaune to open RWBY's dorm room and to turn on the shower to kill the flames, tossing him her scroll. Jaune catches the scroll and runs across the hall. Yang picks up Ruby carefully as to not hurt her, and runs over to their dorm, entering the bathroom and putting Ruby in the tub, using the water to try to kill the flames that danced on her clothes. The fire finally died, after a few minutes of spraying water all over her, to which they all sighed happily that they managed to save her.

The bliss soon faded when Yang's angered returned, scolding Ruby for her actions, tears forming in her eyes realising she almost lost her sister. Ruby cried too, clinging to Yang, thinking she almost died from her stupid decision. Jaune used Yang's scroll to send out distress call for the fire across the hall, and then decided to peer at Ruby's Aura, noticing it was at 2%. He sighed, realising they cut it close and managed to save Ruby's life, as well as saving her a few burn marks. Pyrrha stood next to him, smiling and hugging him. Maybe their luck with this whole 'Death' thing was starting to play out in their favor.

 **Hey guys, I'm back from my trip, and yes, this means more regular updates! So, Ruby did in fact survive her encounter. Does this mean Yang is next? Or is death not particularly done with the youngster just yet? You'll have to tune into the next chapter to find out. And with that, I'll see you there. Later!**


End file.
